1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographic camera which is capable of bracketing photography, where exposure operations are repeated at a predetermined exposure value or one or more exposure values which are obtained by slightly correcting the predetermined exposure value and of taking photographs of an object to be photographed having slightly different exposure values on each frame of film.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional photographic apparatus capable of bracketing photography is known in U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,285.
The present applicant contemplated the possibility of driving such a conventional photographic apparatus by a motor drive device so as to shorten time required for bracketing photography of a plurality of frames. However, the conventional apparatus described above cannot signal the operator when it has completed bracketing photography of a plurality of frames. Therefore, if the operator continues to depress the release button, unaware that bracketing photography has been completed, photography at a zero exposure correction amount, i.e., photography at the predetermined exposure value may be continued for some frames. In other words, the film is wasted.